A Wailing Soul
by drakeowner42
Summary: This is the story line I came up with shortly after receiving "Wailing Soul Corrin" for Book 3 Chapter 7, as they don't have much back story for her, so here is my input for her backstory. This story is going to be dark as it dives into a dark alternate version of the world of fates
1. Chapter 1

A Wailing Soul

Hey guys its me. Here is my new story I came up with, it's based on Fire Emblem Heroes chapter seven in book three. In this chapter we meet some heroes who have had misfortunes in their worlds.

Mareeta: having drawn a cursed sword has made her lose her ability to be humane at certain times.

Tiki: back in the early days of fire emblem, Tiki originally was possessed by Gharnef and would later be freed by Marth, which is why she is so drawn to him.

Berkut: This guy, having played shadows of Valentia, I hate, and with this new version of him, I hate him more. Yes, the forging bonds event paints in a different light and can allow me to give him a little respect, but how he just is, especially in this state, drives me to no end. Anyway, brief back story on him and how he became this way. He was an absolute snob when you meet him to begin with but with losing to Alm on multiple occasions has given his Uncle, Rudolf, (Alm's Father) [sorry to those that hadn't reached that far or didn't know… Spoilers] Rudolf refuses to give the throne to him, and in a fit of rage, he turns to the temptation of Duma's power, he sacrifices his betrothed and his humanity to try to be able to beat Alm. Only after his defeat does he regret his actions, again a little respect but still hate him.

Corrin: She is the anomaly, as she doesn't have a background, as it only discusses her fear of her draconic powers, that's it.

So this story is to go over that background and go through a support for her as I had her as my summoner support after summoning her. So here is my story of the whole situation.

Chapter 1

A lost soul

Corrins POV

I continued to run, I feared what I might have done had I stayed after the catastrophe in Hoshido. One moment the town was celebrating my return the next I was looking at a hellscape as Garon's plan had worked to finally conquer Hoshido. I had lost control of myself after the destruction of the town, and even after our victory. Azura had attempted to revive me from my state, but my anger made me lash out and nearly kill her. In the split second of recovery from my innate power, I ran. I decided I would hide from the world as to not hurt anyone else with my powers.

The forest seemed so large even with the amount of running I had done, as I ran I could feel my power surging, waiting to unleash its destruction. And in a split second I found myself in a bright looking pond with an obelisk behind me and a figure cloaked in white.

Summoners POV

I'll be honest I'm not one to do a summoning by myself, especially close to the middle of the night. Our guards seemed on edge, which was understandable since we were in the land of the dead where Hel and her army could strike at any moment, even Prince Alfonse was on edge, tried as he might he could never get to sleep peacefully, The Happy-go-lucky Sharena, even had her struggles sleeping with this war we were in. As for I, I wished it could have ended after defeating Surtr, but I guess that's just the struggle of heroes, your work is never done as a new threat will always come around.

I continued my approach towards the gate to the summoning pond, I had considered bring the royals, our commander, Anna, and even our new General Laegjarn, but I didn't want to risk their well being in the fights that we would find ourselves in, in the upcoming days.

"Halt!" said the guard we had left on night patrol of the portal. "Oh, summoner, its only you. *Yawn*, Are you going to summon a new hero?" She asked, her eyes slowly trying to fall asleep. "Yes, Lanya, I plan on doing a summon, and I do hope it is a new hero, we could definitely do with an increase in numbers." I replied, "Now, rest up, I need all able soldiers ready for battle tomorrow, including you, now rest easy, I'll be able to handle what ever may come." I said, assuring her to rest. "I'm sorry, I can't do that summoner, I have to be diligent while watching the portal." She argued. "I assure you, as active authority I implore you to rest for our battles tomorrow." I said, reaching to remove her helmet, "Rest easy, please." I pleaded. "As you command, summoner; and thank you." She replied beginning to doze off. "You're welcome." I replied, patting her head as she drifted to sleep.

I entered the summoning pond, I looked around. "I always love this view." I said to myself. The pond was lit up by the luminescence in the pond giving the arch that loomed over the pond a warming blue glow in the Askr night sky.

I pulled out Breiðablik. "Okay, I've got enough shots to be the equivalent of 20 orbs." I thought. I took aim at the hole within the obelisk, pulling the trigger I fired a grey colored orb into the alcove of the obelisk.

The pond began to flash bright, yet brighter, a small beam of light burst from the orb to the arch above, soon the beam enveloped the surround area, when I could see again there before me stood a female, Corrin, but looking her over she had a different deminer about her. Instead of the innocent smiling face that most Corrins had she had a face full of fear, she was also had something about her I recognized.

Upon closer inspection I noticed the purple mist surrounding her. "Oh, no she's one of them." I thought. I thought about it a bit more, in the world of fates never had a way for Corrin to ever be possessed, so what could this mist mean.

"Corrin?" I said. "W- where am I?" she asked. "Welcome, this is Askr." I replied, politely while still trying to figure everything about her. "W- what h-happened to H-Hoshido?" She asked, starting to sound more panicked. "It's okay, Corrin, I summoned you here from Hoshido." I said starting to slowly approach her. "NO!" She shouted, "P-please, don't come closer." She said, beginning to plead with me. "Why? What's wrong?" I asked. "I don't want to put your life at risk." She said. "Corrin, my life has been in danger since I arrived in Askr." I said, jokingly, "But in all seriousness, just like you, I was summoned here to save this world." I began to explain. "You are one of the many heroes I've summoned to help me save this world." I continued. "I AM NOT A HERO!" she screamed.

I looked at her confused by her statement. She began to hunch over. "Corrin, are you okay?" I asked, quickly approaching her.

I soon regretted my actions, as a draconic hand quickly grasped me around my neck and pinned me to the ground. "C- co-rrin." I stuttered through stifled breathes. Her arm retracted and she quickly ran out the portal into Hel's domain. "Corrin!" I shouted.

TBC

Okay guy's I won't lie I had several more pages written down for this chapter, but in a split-second decision I decided to split it into two separate chapters. But there are some more details and some extra things I added that were not in the original manuscript. So, I really hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter out of like 10 or 11. So expect more for this whenever I get the chance to write down some more for chapters after the ones I post and when I'm not busy with school.


	2. Chapter 2

A Wailing Soul

Hey guys, sorry for my short break, with some things happening in my house and preparations to move into my dorm time has been short for me to have to write, but I'm getting some work done, yay! Okay lets get this done.

Disclaimer

I do not own the fire Emblem series, that belongs to Intelligent Systems, I do own some of the characters, not legally; but in my collection of heroes within the game/games.

Extra note

I had originally made this to be apart of the first chapter as my manuscript is four full pages long (note I am using a large TUL notebook, if you have seen them at staples you know what I'm talking about, for those that don't, these pages I've written on are 9.5 by 11, they are wider than normal paper -which are 8 by 11- not much bigger but the spaces in between the lines are small so, small space small letters more words) but I barely finish the first two pages, there's still quite a bit to go still.

Chapter 2

Midnight Run

Corrin's POV

'He wasn't kidding when he said I was in another world.' I thought to myself 'No! Calm down, I can't lose control; not again.'

I continued running into the darkness of a dreary looking world, the trees I was around amongst looked beyond dead, some even shriveled up. The world I was seeing looked dead, but could not sit anywhere long as I feared what might await me in this world.

Summoner's POV

'I can't let her get to far, this world is to dangerous for her to venture alone, especially in her unstable state.' I thought to myself as I got up from Corrins attack, 'Ahh, that's smart. Oh, my lives going to suck for this.' I thought as I began making a dash into the world of the dead.

I continued passing tree after tree, every tree made me wary of where my foes were. Being in the world of the dead, Hel could sick her soldiers on me at any time, especially now that I was alone. 'Man, I hope, Hel, knows how night works, or I'm screwed.' I thought.

I violently shook my head, 'I can't think like that, not right now.' I thought, 'I need to find Corrin, I need to calm her down.' I started to list my plan as I continued my way through the forest.

I eventually found a clearing in the middle of the undead forest, there was a log in the middle of the clearing, and I found Corrin hunched over it. I walked slowly towards her. "Corrin?" I said, "Dah!" She exclaimed out of surprise. "Corrin, its okay, its just me." I said. She looked at me incredulous of my next action. "Please, come back with me to camp." I pleaded, "I need to keep you safe, this world, isn't safe for you… or me for that matter." I said. "I c-can't do that." She said hesitantly, "I c-can't risk hurting you or a-anyone else. N-Not again." She replied.

I examined her, looking as the flames slowly engulfed her being, 'What are these flames?' I wondered to myself. 'Robin, has these flames, but their of Grima's power, but Grima doesn't exist in Corrin's world.' I continued to think as to an explanation of these flames. But my face continued to contort as I tried to find a solution, and with more contortion, the more the fear in Corrin began to rise.

'It can't be Anakos, not yet, I don't think?' I thought, I soon broke out of my trance I discovered that Corrin had taken off. "Frack, I need to have a squad with me." I said to myself. Luckily as I started to give chase to her, I learned she wasn't to far ahead of me. I quickened my pace to catch up to her. I soon found myself almost on top of her, then I saw her tail sprout out and a second later I found myself on the ground. 'Wow, she really, has no control of her powers.' I thought.

I got myself up, feeling the sting of the tail slap I had received, a sharp pain from my left leg from my landing on a tree stump upon receiving said slap. 'I think I going to bring a cleric at this rate.' I thought. I, once again, began to give chase, now with a limp. 'can't stop, won't stop.' I said, repeatedly in my mind.

I soon came to another clearing in the forest. 'What did Hel, do to this place.' I thought. I then found myself on the ground. 'Is this who I think it is?' I thought, I moved my head just slightly, 'Yep, Corrin jumped me… Cool.' I thought sarcastically. She looked at me hesitantly, like she intended to do this but didn't want to do this. "Why do you keep following me?" She asked, her gaze turning more violent.

I turned my head slightly to attempt to talk to her. "Corrin, I summoned you here, I need to make sure your safe, just like every other hero I've summoned to aide us on our journey." I replied, "I can't leave you out in this world the dead alone, it's not safe here alone." I added.

Corrin looked discontent with my thought, "Then send me home!" She demanded. "…, I'm afraid I can't do that." I replied. "W-Why not?" She interrogated. "As much as I would like to comply, we never established a contract so it's not within my power." I explained. "And even if I did send you back, if my hypothesis is correct, I don't think returning would be a good choice." I replied. "How would you know that?!" She said, her voice elevating. "I can't say for sure but understanding the regular runs in the world of fates, most Corrin's come from a branch in the timeline after picking which side to side with." I explained. "W-What do you mean p-pick a side?" she asked. "You see, after the calamity in Hoshido, you and your Hoshidian siblings head to the border to confront the incoming Norhian forces, a midst the chaos that is the battle, your torn in choosing to side with one side or the other, or the path of siding with neither." I started to explain. "But you have these… 'Flames', of a purple shade, they represent some kind of resentment or fear." I added. "I-I don't understand w-what you mean by p-purple flames?" She pondered, "I figured you were unable to see these flames, but knowing you fear losing control of your powers and lashing out at anyone, it shows that you left before the beginning of the true war." I concluded.

"I-I still don't k-know how that affects my choice of g-going home?" She asked. "Corrin, I know you are in a fragile state right now so I'm trying to find the correct words to keep you stable. I just need a moment to piece this together." I pleaded with her.

After a few minutes of putting the puzzle before me together it, was not complete, but I understood enough to try and give a bit of an explanation.

"You see, Corrin, your existence in your world is pivotal as before you head down to the battle, you find the, Yato blade, a legendary blade that is the key point of ending the war, as it is a blade of fate, but since you never received the blade and have not picked a side of the war, I have reason to believe it has thrown your world into complete disarray." I explained, trying to be delicate in word choice. "S-So you; summoning me t-to this world has d-doomed my w-world." She replied. "No, Corr-!"

I was cut off as her arm extended pinning me to the ground. "This is y-your fault!" She shouted, her anger getting the better of her. "Co-rr-in." I gasped.

I soon lost consciousness in my struggle to get air, but when I awoke I was crowded by the Askr royals, commander Anna, a general Laegjarn. "Drake, I'm…" Sharena paused. "We're so glad we found you." She said embracing me. "What were you doing out here?" Alphonse asked. "I…" I paused, trying to slow my breathing. Sharena began examining me and noticed a strangling mark around my neck. "How did you get this?" She asked, gingerly prodding my skin abrasion. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "I did a late-night summoning." I started to explain. "Did you summon anyone new?" Anna asked. "Sort-of." I replied, shrugging. "What does that mean?" Alphonse asked.

"I summoned a Corrin, but she was a distraught version of the typical happy-go-lucky Corrins we have around the army." I explained. "She had these purple flames, that 'Fallen Robin' has." I added. "Was she possessed?" Alphonse asked. "No." I replied, "But she was very timid, which led me to believe that she barely passed the catastrophe in Hoshido." I explained, "But, other than that she's a complete mystery."

"What's our next step?" Sharena asked. "Well, I'm assuming Corrin left after I passed out, so she's still roaming this world, and if she gets attacked, I can't assure her safety." I replied. "Do you mean she never completed a contract?" Alphonse asked, I nodded. "So we need to find her… Soo…." I said, summoning forth multiple heroes. "Sharena, Anna, and Laegjarn; I need you to make teams with these heroes, one flier, on fates hero, and one cavalry hero, and start searching for her." I commanded. "Veronica!" I said, turning towards the 'Brave Hero' Veronica. " I need you with your team to protect a portal; and Alphonse." I said pausing. "Yes." He replied. "We're going to find this Corrin's world." I said.

TBC

He guys sorry this chapter was so delayed, luckily, I got it done before my first day of college, I've moved into my apartment, and my roommates are phenomenal, so this semester is going to be awesome. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see if I can get a new Kid Icarus and Amour shipping Chapter up around labor day, for those that use the American Calendar, for those that don't, around the first weekend of September. So, I'll see you guys in a couple of weeks, maybe, happy school year guys.


End file.
